


Breath [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Fairy Tail, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Challenge: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What Happens After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll have to find another tower somewhere / And keep away from the windows.</p><p>A podfic of Breath, written by amaresu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102018) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



> This was recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html). Awesome coverart for the challenge made by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**bessyboo**

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/R-Breath%20by%20amaresu-paraka.mp3) (4.3 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/R-Breath%20by%20amaresu-paraka.m4b) (4.4 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:04:14


End file.
